Já é tarde
by Sorah
Summary: Logo após o ultimo capitulo do ultimo mangá, Alucard volta e descobre que muita coisa aconteceu em 30 anos.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: se Hellsing me pertencesse..... Isso seria uma edição especial do mangá, e não uma FANfic, dã u-u

Outra nota: Eu queria dizer que essa fic não é absolutamente nada comparada à ultima one shot escrita pela Retalhadora, Romancia. Me sinto triste em dizer que não tem mais nada pra escrever depois disso, e qqr coisa que eu tente a partir de agora não chega aos pés de "Luvas" e "Romancia" tomando como cenário Hellsing de vdd, e não história paralela.

Outra nota: considerem tudo. Tudo mesmo que aconteceu no mangá até o fim. Menos uma coisinha! A integra dizendo que vai deixar a hellsing pro senhor Penwood! Acho q isso modifica as coisas.

Não sei quantos capítulos serão, nem quando vou continuar escrevendo. E também vai depender da aceitação do povo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Já é tarde. Já é tarde demais, Alucard.

A voz de Integra soou como punição e lamento. Ela sabia que havia sido difícil para ele eliminar as 3.424.867 vidas que estavam dentro dele, mas sendo assim ou não, eram trinta anos. Trinta longos anos.

- Me desculpe. – uma face sincera.

- Você deve sentir falta de sangue, não? Do meu. – disse, acusando-o de ter tentado mordê-la durante o sono.

- Ah sim! Foram trinta anos sem comer nada. Estou faminto.

Os olhares não mais se cruzavam. Penetravam-se, engalfinhavam-se, se perfuravam. Olhos caídos dela. Tranqüilos os dele.

- Você demorou demais. Sou apenas uma velha vovó agora.

- Tudo bem pra mim.

Ela sorriu. Alucard não mudara. E ao se lembrar das preferências de Alucard, imaginou que, na verdade, ele considerasse aquela sua melhor forma.

Mordeu o próprio dedo. Um presente de boas vindas. Estendeu a mão ao vampiro, ainda caído devido ao tiro que levara. Este abriu a boca para receber as gotas do sangue de Integra.

- Bem vindo de volta, Conde.

- Estou em casa, Condessa.

Celes também estava no aposento. Sorrindo na soleira da porta, feliz pelo mestre ter voltado. E só saiu quando este, após levantar-se e andar até Integra, mirando a mestra nos olhos e sem desviar o olhar por um único segundo, mandou a serva sair para deixá-los a sós.

- Quanto tempo?

- Trinta anos. – ela respondeu, sentando-se na cama e esticando-se para pegar um charuto numa gaveta.

Alucard soltou um fiapo de risada.

- Trinta anos? E ainda não teve câncer?

Integra a olhou de esguelha, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Desculpe. – disse, rindo um pouco.

- Já não me bastam aquela draculina e seu namorado interno.

- Ah, sim. Celes está bem mais forte, não?

- Tomou seu lugar até hoje. – afirmou.

- E continuará tomando. – sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. – Esta minha batalha contra minhas próprias vidas foi a mais longa, e provavelmente a única em que ao invés de me fortalecer, me enfraqueci. Celes está muito mais forte que eu.

Integra envergonhou-se pelo choque tido ao receber a notícia que Alucard não estava mais forte que os lixos antigamente exterminados por ele com grande facilidade. Mas era óbvio. Afinal, tendo apenas sua própria alma dentro de si, Alucard não era mais que um vampiro recém mordido.

- Perdoe-me, mas não terei mais utilidade aqui na Hellsing. – afirmou Alucard.

- Ainda tem a vaga de ex-lixeiro.

- A vaga de mordomo? – Alucard riu – Não, não. Ainda não tenho rugas o suficiente pra esse cargo.

Silêncio por alguns instantes. Não era nada disso que nenhum dos dois queria dizer. O quarto de Integra era imensamente grande e vazio. As vozes dos dois faziam eco e o silêncio dava a sensação de ser pesado, denso. Angustiante.

- Está de sapatos.

Integra soltou uma baforada e tornou a colocar o charuto na boca, olhando para os pés.

- Sim. – ela confirmou, como se não entendesse.

- E estava dormindo. – adicionou Alucard.

- Sim.

- E também está de camisa social. E penteada.

- Ok, ok, entendi. Ontem foi um dia cheio, com direito à presença do Vaticano. Muitas coisas pra fazer, helicópteros pra comprar, soldados pra contratar. Eu ainda estava analisando alguns contratos – e apontou para uma papelada que estava aos pés da cama – quando desisti de suportar o sono, tirei a gravata e me cobri.

- A seção XIII ainda existe!? – sorriu Alucard – Achei que acabaria com o fim da guerra, a morte de Maxwelll e Andersen.

- Não. Eles têm substitutos. O de Andersen é Heikel.

- Heikel? – Alucard forçou a memória, sem sucesso – Não, não me lembro.

- Lutou contra Walter no fim.

- Bem, se lutou contra Walter e ainda está viva, merece o cargo que tem.

Silêncio novamente. Outra sessão de coisas inúteis que nenhum dos dois precisava dizer ou ouvir.

- Você chorou?

- Ahn?

- Você chorou alguma noite? – repetiu Alucard.

- Não. Deveria?

Alucard riu.

- Não. Eu não lhe reconheceria se tivesse. – uma pausa – Sentiu minha falta?

- Celes disse que você voltaria.

- Sentiu?

- Senti. No início, o fato de Celes dizer com tanta certeza que você voltaria, me deu conforto. Eu não estava preocupada, e não me espantaria se desse de encontro com você qualquer dia desses, andando pelos corredores da organização. Eu teria lhe punido e continuado meu trajeto. Mas os anos foram passando, e no meu aniversário de 35 anos, comecei a ficar deveras preocupada. Foi o ano em que comecei a perguntar diariamente à Celes se era mesmo verdade que voltaria.

- Você tem…

- 53. – completou, respondendo - E sabe… Depois dos 40 me acostumei com a sua falta. Mas ainda te esperava. Só me preocupava com você voltar e eu já estar morta. Eu queria… que você voltasse ainda na minha juventude.

- Sabe que está na sua melhor forma. E eu lamento muito ter perdido cada espasmo de excitação sua ao ver os corpos em Londres logo depois que eu "sumi".

- Idiota.

- Foi divertido não? Foi excitante ver tudo queimando como o inferno. Eu me diverti.

- Certamente foi muito divertido perder um olho.

Alucard riu novamente, dessa vez permitindo-se rir por mais tempo.

- Quase a confundi com aquele Pip Bernadotte.

- Por que todos os membros dessa organização decidiram tirar uma com a minha cara hoje?

- Desculpe. – uma pausa – E então? Posso sugar seu sangue?

- De onde tirou essa idéia, seu idiota?

- Você está envelhecendo. Provavelmente já não pode ter filhos. Pra quem vai ficar a Hellsing?

Integra silenciou-se um instante. Um frio percorrera-lhe a espinha. Na verdade toda aquela conversa havia sido dolorosa para ela, que já mal acreditava no retorno de Alucard enquanto ela estivesse viva. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naquele meio tempo.

- Não notou nada diferente no meu sangue, Alucard?

- Seu sangue é sempre perfeito, mesmo não mais virgem, Integra. Por que haveria de reclamar?

Ah sim, obviamente ele notara. Apenas não quis ofendê-la, ou simplesmente esperar que ela falasse por espontânea vontade. Havia doído nele saber disso daquela forma, mas o vampiro ignorara. Um terrível presente de boas vindas, pra ser sincero.

- Muita coisa está diferente. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Quem foi?

Integra levantou uma das mãos, girando um anel no dedo.

- Meu marido.

Alucard não teve grande reação. Ao menos não demonstrou. Mas por dentro consumia-se de ódio.

- Quem é ele?

- Você não o conhece. É filho de um dos cavaleiros da Távora. Richard Loire.

- Não gosto desse nome.

Richard Hellsing, primeiro homem a tentar matar Integra. Morto por Alucard há 40 anos.

- Não tem nada a ver.

- Parece um casamento bastante vantajoso para a Hellsing.

- Como eu e ele já vínhamos nos dando bem e o pai estava para morrer, os membros da Távora acharam conveniente o casamento. Sendo meu marido ele herdaria o posto do pai e teríamos um homem de confiança.

- Como permitiu se casar com um homem qualquer?

- Richard não é um homem qualquer.

- Você não o ama.

- Como pode saber? – bradou Integra levantando-se da cama e pondo-se à frente dele.

Alucard deu um curto riso e sentiu em seus ouvidos cada reverberação do som que a doce voz dela provocou no imenso quarto. Vazio.

- Como posso saber? Se o amasse ele estaria dormindo aqui, na mesma cama. Por que uma mulher casada dormiria sozinha numa cama de casal?

Ela foi rápida na resposta.

- Porque Richard está viajando. Está na Alemanha nesse exato momento. Ora, Alucard, já provou meu sangue e viu que não sou virgem. E dentro de um mês comemoro 15 anos de casada.

Alucard permaneceu quieto processando as informações. Nada era como previra.

- Casou-se três anos depois de começar a perguntar à Ceres se tinha mesmo certeza de minha volta?

- Foi quando passei a duvidar.

- E por que se casou nesse mesmo período?

- Acho que isso não é do seu interesse.

- Ah, é sim.

- Não, não é. Seu caixão ainda está no seu quarto. Coloque-se em seu lugar, servo.

Alucard assentiu, levantando-se.

- Você o ama?

- Isso também não é do seu interesse.

- Uma mulher tão bem casada não deveria ter receio de dizer o que sente por seu marido.

- Sim, eu o amo. É um ótimo marido. Agora saia.

- E quanto ao meu posto na Hellsing?

- Investigador. Estamos tendo casos bastante peculiares ultimamente. Celas se encarregará de lhe explicar tudo.

- Sim, mestra. – tirou o chapéu e fez uma reverencia formal, afastando-se até sair pela porta.

Integra deu duas batidas leves no charuto, jogando a cinza no cinzeiro ao lado da cama. Sentou-se e tirou os sapados, com os quais estava dormindo até o momento. Foi então que se lembrou…

- Ah, não! – levantou-se, recolocando os sapatos – Sarah!

Integra correu até a porta, abrindo-a bruscamente. Pior do que tinha imaginado, Alucard estava de pé, de costas para ela, e de frente para uma garotinha de uns 10 ou 11 anos, loira, de olhos azuis. A menininha causava certa sensação nostálgica em Alucard.

- Olá, senhor. – dicção perfeita – Está perdido?

Alucard sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos e finos da menina, delicadamente penteados.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sorrindo – Pode me dizer quem é esta mulher? – e apontou Integra com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, senhor. – ela sorriu satisfeita em poder ajudar. – Está é minha mãe.

------------------------------- X ------------------------------

Autora: AHHHH meu Deus!!! O Que eu faço!? Escrevi isso por mero acaso e não sei se vou continuar!

Leitor: e daí, não quero ler mesmo u-u!

Autora: (chorando descontroladamente)


	2. Chapter 2

- Tivemos problemas com ghouls ultimamente. – informou Celas Victoria apoiando-se na parede e cruzando os braços. – Tem dado trabalho.

Alucard assentiu sem nada dizer. Sua cabeça estava distante e ele mantinha um mesmo sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Integra diz que pode ter algo relacionado à um ataque que ocorreu 44 anos atrás. Ela desconfia do neto de um homem morto por um vampiro naquela época. – relatou Celas. – Os ataques tem acontecido pelos arredores de sua casa, e ele é a única pessoa com qualquer relação com vampiros que está naquela área. O senhor Richard – Celas disse baixinho o nome, limpando a garganta em seguida – foi para a Alemanha ter informações sobre o homem morto diretamente com a família dele, pois parece que apenas o neto continua morando em Londres. Depois da morte do homem decidiram levar outra vida.

- E quanto ao neto? – disse apenas.

- Uma pessoa comum, medrosa. Um tanto burro.

- Quando o senhor Richard voltará?

- Ele ligou ontem, um pouco antes do seu retorno, mestre. Disse que viria em uma semana, pois não conseguiu encontrar a família ainda.

O interesse de Alucard em ver Richard não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com os ataques de ghouls, mas o vampiro sabia disfarçar bem.

- O que tem sido feito até agora?

- Só conseguimos sair matando. Não achamos o vampiro original de forma alguma. Suspeitamos do neto daquele homem, mas fomos visitá-lo em pleno meio dia, e ele saiu ao sol normalmente. Não é um vampiro. – ela suspirou - Já virou rotina, todos os dias temos que exterminar cerca de 20 ghouls. Da última vez foram 34.

Alucard sorriu com a possibilidade de voltar à ação. Eram ghouls afinal, não haveria dificuldade nenhuma em matá-los.

- Algum idéia, mestre?

- A viúva daquele homem ainda está viva?

- Não tenho essa informação. Tudo que sabemos é que a família Rosefild já não mora em Londres, mas sim na Alemanha.

- Acha que hoje iremos matar ghouls?

- Muito provavelmente. Eles costumam aparecer por volta da uma da manhã, então nos aprontamos meia noite.

- Ótimo. Era exatamente disso que eu estava precisando. – sorriu, tomando um gole de sangue medicinal. – Parece que nem tudo mudou.

Celas não suportou o silencio que se preservou no local, observando que Alucard se perdia em seu sorriso maníaco e perturbador. Havia coisas que precisava perguntar.

- Ficou irritado por Integra estar casada, mestre? Por ela já ter uma filha?

- Por que deveria?

- Bem… - ela constrangeu-se – Achei que gostasse da senhora Integra.

- Acho que sou um cachorro muito leal e ciumento. – riu Alucard – Para que pense assim. – uma pausa – Celas, como é esse Richard?

- É um senhor muito bonito, mestre. – empolgou-se Celas, porém logo diminuindo o tom ao ver que Alucard franzira o cenho – Ele é mais novo que Integra em 5 anos. É educado e brincalhão.

- Integra está realmente feliz com ele?

- Por que pergunta a mim?

- Ela não me diria a verdade.

- Bem, eu acho que sim. – Celas não sabia se dizia que Integra estava contente, fazendo-o sentir-se triste por não ser com ele, ou se dizia que não, com medo de Alucard tentar matar o homem.

- Então deve estar tudo bem. A menina é linda.

- A senhorita Sarah é realmente um doce. Tem os olhos da mãe.

Outro novo silêncio. Celas se contorcia em seu canto.

- Ah, mestre! – ela soltou um muxoxo – Desculpe, mas preciso dizer! – ao ver que ele lhe encarara com certa seriedade no olhar, continuou – Integra chorou antes do casamento. Sei que depois nunca mais, e parecia que ela estava feliz. Mas a cena dela chorando me cortou o coração! Eu cheguei a rezar para que o senhor voltasse logo! Mas ainda demorou 15 anos!

Alucard desviou o olhar para o relógio pendurado na parede, que parecia fazer questão de tiquetaquear mais alto quando um silêncio queria predominar na sala.

- Está na hora, Celas. – disse ele, parecendo ter ignorado tudo que foi dito – Vamos caçar aqueles ghouls.

- S-sim! – ela aceitou, pegando seu velho Hallconnen.

Alucard aproveitava cada mínima gota de sangue para fortalecer-se. Na metade da noite já não era uma única alma, mas sim quinze. Pedira autorização de Integra pra também poder absorver mendigos que estivessem pelas ruas e já eram dois ao total. Ficara até um tanto tonto devido à alta quantidade de álcool em seu sangue.

Celas nem ousava tomar o sangue das vitimas. Deixava tudo ao seu mestre, que parecia estar tendo orgasmos com a sensação de tiros e sangue para todos os lados. 30 anos sem as coisas que Alucard mais gostava. Uma delas era Integra. Outra era matar.

Eram bastante ghouls. Cerca de 4 da manhã tinham vistoriado quinze quarteirões, e Alucard já somava 40 novas vidas dentro de si. Passaram meia hora sem nada encontrar e decidiram que haviam acabado pela noite.

Assim que voltaram à organização, foram ambos dar o relato do trabalho feito. A velha burocracia não tinha mudado. E era muito estranho voltar ao trabalho após tantos anos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez a maior prova de que muito tempo tinha se passado era que Integra agora penteava os cabelos de uma menininha chamada Sarah, de 10 anos. Sua filha com Richard Loire.

- Não encontramos o vampiro original. – informou Celas. – Sinto muito.

- Divertiu-se, Alucard?

Ele não disse nada. Olhou para a menininha e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Alucard absorveu 40 ghouls e dois mendigos. – informou Celas.

- Não descobriram nada de novo?

Alucard olhava para os lados, como se toda aquela conversa não fosse com ele.

- Não senhora. – negou Celas.

- Certo. Parece que teremos que continuar matando os ghouls até Richard chegar com algo de útil.

Alucard franziu o cenho e mirou os olhos de Integra com ódio. Parecia querer dizer algo, como se as palavras fossem uma criatura se contorcendo pra querer sair por sua boca, porém as conteve. E mais que isso, saiu do aposento batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Senhora… - balbuciou Celas.

- Acredite, Celas. Alucard já sabe onde está o vampiro original. Mas pra fazê-lo falar, preciso dar-lhe alguns estímulos.

- Fazê-lo de inútil perto do homem que lhe roubou a mulher que ama não é exatamente algo muito humano, senhora. – acusou Celas, saindo rapidamente.

Integra assustou-se com a ousadia da draculina, porém nada disse. Suas palavras ainda reverberavam em sua consciência. Por uns instantes, a escova de cabelos parou no meio do caminho, e ela ficou atônita, com o pensamento distante.

- Mamãe! – chamou a pequena Sarah – Tudo bem?

Integra pareceu voltar a si e fez que sim com a cabeça, voltando a pentear sua filha, com os olhos mais brilhantes. Alguns podiam dizer que era um sinal de lágrimas. Mas os que conheciam a dama de ferro sabiam que era impossível.

Ou não…

Uma semana se passou rapidamente e ao fim dela Alucard já possuía 180 vidas dentro de si. Um bom número para tão pouco tempo. Já sentia-se bem melhor, porém não estava nem na metade do poder de sua serva. Não que isso importasse. E na verdade, Alucard não parecia ligar a mínima. Apenas fazia seu trabalho medíocre, sem reclamar, sem se dramatizar ou qualquer coisa. Muito pelo contrário. Adorava tudo aquilo. Suas sensações eram indescritíveis. Ir à rua para matar era esquecer que Integra estava casada com um homem qualquer. Mas naquela noite, esse homem voltaria. Traria as informações que tanto ela precisava. E por causa disso naquele dia sabia de muitas coisas. A primeira delas é que levaria uma bronca épica de Integra. A segunda é que não poderia mais absorver tantas vidas com tanta facilidade.

Assim, à uma da manhã, quando os ghouls começaram a aparecer como de costume, Alucard pediu a Celas que cuidasse destes, e avisou que iria até a casa do neto do homem morto.

No caminho ainda absorveu cinco vidas. Parou em frente à casa e observou a luz acesa no andar superior. Ele estava em casa, como previra.

Abriu o portão sem pedir licença. Parou sobre o tapete de boas vindas e tocou a campainha.

A voz que saiu do interfone era incrivelmente asmática e a respiração excessivamente sonora. Como um velho senhor que necessita de aparelhos e esse fora desligado. Entretanto a voz não era de alguém com mais de 20 anos.

- Quem é?

- Sou da polícia. – sorriu Alucard deliciosamente – Preciso que preste um depoimento.

- Ah, sim, polícia, isso. – disse, como se raciocinasse direito. – Estou indo.

Alucard inalou profundamente o ar da noite, virando-se para rua enquanto esperava. Sabia perfeitamente que ele demoraria uns cinco minutos. Estava tão plenamente seguro do que faria ali que nem parecia um mistério.

Passados alguns longos instantes, a porta se abriu. E parado na soleira estava um rapaz de aproximados vinte anos, dos cabelos longos e negros, um tanto mais baixo e esguio.

- Você não é da polícia. – afirmou o jovem.

- Não, sou da organização Hellsing.

- Seus bastardos, já falei um milhão de vezes que não tenho nada a ver com esses ghouls!

- Ah não? – riu Alucard – E se eu lhe dissesse que sou Alucard. Isso muda sua resposta?

O sangue pareceu fugir da face do jovem. No mesmo instante todas os músculos do rosto contraíram-se, dando lugar a outra personalidade. Lentamente um sorriso fino formou-se, puxando mais de um lado das bochechas ossudas. Estava contente. Satisfeito.

***

- Olá querida. – o senhor alto, dos cabelos castanhos claro, curto, muito bem penteados, adentrou na casa. Tira um ar de bom moço e era realmente muito bonito. O aroma de perfume masculino caro entrou junto a ele.

- Bom dia, Richard. – cumprimentou Integra, que lia um jornal enquanto fumava, sentada no sofá.

O homem aproximou-se e roubou-lhe um beijo, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se no braço do mesmo, apoiando o braço no encosto atrás da cabeça de Integra.

- E então, descobriu algo?

- Ah, sim. – ele afirmou – Algo valiosíssimo. Melhor dizendo, resolvi o caso.

Integra olhou para ele com descrença, porém pedindo que lhe explicasse.

- Encontrei a família Rosefild, e eles disseram que o homem morto 44 anos atrás, Daniel, sequer teve filhos.

- Como assim sequer teve filhos? E quanto ao neto dele?

- Bem, eles disseram naquela época que ele estudava pra ser padre.

As coisas se conectaram imediatamente na cabeça de Integra. Agora estava óbvio. Quando o vampiro lhe atacou anos antes, o rapaz era virgem. Ele nunca teve um neto, sequer um filho. Quem estava naquela casa era mesmo Daniel.

- Mas ele pode sair à luz do sol! – estremeceu Integra.

- Honestamente, querida. – lamentou Richard – Um vampiro de 44 anos que se alimenta de tantas vidas diariamente quanto ele… Não me surpreende que ele saia à luz do sol.

- Tem razão. – disse, pegando o celular – Preciso avisar Celes e Alucard.

- Celes e quem!?

Integra dissera com tanta naturalidade que esquecera que seu marido ainda não sabia do retorno do no life king.

- Alucard retornou, Richard.

- Retornou!? Como!?

- Livrou-se de suas almas. Você não passada de um adolescente naquela época, então não deve se lembrar bem da guerra. Enfim, ele voltou a ser nosso soldado.

Richard tomou a expressão de desconfiança, mas não disse nada.

Integra discou o número do celular que Celas carregava com ela. A Draculina atentou rápido, e pode-se ouvir tiros altíssimos do outro lado da linha, dados certamente por ela, que conversava normalmente ao telefone.

- Celas, já sabemos quem é o vampiro original.

"Quem, senhora?"

- O neto do senhor Rosefild, na verdade é o próprio senhor Rosefild. Apenas sai a luz do dia porque é forte o suficiente para tal.

"Oh não…" – parecia realmente um lamento de angustia.

- O que houve, draculina?

"Alucard saiu há meia hora e foi para a casa do senhor Rosefild."

O telefone caiu das mãos de Integra, que tremendo levantou-se com expressão de terror.

- Richard, nós vamos até lá.

Alucard não era praticamente um vampiro novato. Jamais teria chance contra um vampiro de 44 anos.

WAAAAAA que bósnia!!! Eu odiei esse capitulo e se pá vou deletá-lo! e-e

Leitores: nem devia ter escrito e-e

Eu: ah, fiquem quietos aí e-e

Leitores: ta, não mando review

Eu: naaaaaaaaaaooo .___. Ah, vcs não mandam mesmo u_ú

Leitores: não mandaremos.

Eu: ok!

Leitores: ok!

Eu: OK!!

Leitores: OK!!! (vão embora)

Eu: ah, vai gente, vcs não tavam falando sério, né? '-'


	3. Chapter 3

Richard levantou sem muita pressa e buscou as chaves do carro no bolso. Integra parecia muito mais ansiosa e o puniu pela falta de rapidez. Roubou-lhe a chave da mão e correu para a porta, passando por ela como se esta fosse uma barreira que lhe impedia de chegar na coisa que mais desejava. Berrara lá de fora que se Richard queria ir com ela, que se apressasse, pois não iria esperar. Isso foi o suficiente pra que ele apertasse o passo. Algo lhe dizia que não era bom deixar Integra sozinha com Alucard.

Os dois entraram no carro, a mulher deu a partida e saíram cantando pneu. Xingou os guardas da entrada pela demora em abrir o portão e acelerou a toda. Richard colocava o cinto agarrando-se ao banco. Integra estava grudada no volante e seus olhos estavam fixos na pista. Não fazia curvas a menos que oitenta por hora. Como era noite não haviam muitos carros na estrada.

A mansão Hellsing ficava um tanto afastada do resto da cidade, por motivos óbvios. Integra sempre considerara isso um trunfo, mas naquele momento estava sendo o motivo de sua angustia. Depois de trinta anos, perder Alucard, e desta vez para sempre? Não se pudesse impedir.

Adentrou nos subúrbios, sem desacelerar um minuto. Depois aproximadamente dez minutos de um caminho normalmente feito em meia hora, Integra parou em frente à Celes, que ainda matava ghouls desesperadamente tentando se livrar pra ir até seu mestre.

Duas coisas eram certas: Alucard, mestre de Celas, ainda estava vivo. O vampiro original, mestre daqueles ghouls, também.

- Continue o trabalho, policial. Se precisarmos de você, te ligo.

- Sim, mestra.

Integra acelerou novamente fazendo Richard colar no banco. Mais cinco minutos e chegaram a uma cena caótica.

Alucard estava sangrando no meio da pista. Havia levado muitos tiros. O tal Daniel permanecia de pé, porém também sangrava. Integra ainda chegou a tempo de ver que o vampiro original havia pego as duas pistolas de Alucard e mirava o mesmo.

O coração de Integra deu um salto e ela tinha certeza que podia ouvi-lo.

Daniel, ao ver que o carro parara, ousou desferir três tiros com a Jackal, mas Alucard desviara-se dos três a tempo, logo após ver que sua mestra havia chegado.

Alucard naquele momento se ergueu, como se um lapso de poder que invadia suas veias. Seu rosto se encheu de ódio, sendo que anteriormente estava repleto daquela ironia sempre presente. Alucard se virou na direção de Integra com os punhos fechados. A mulher por sua vez, saiu do carro apontando uma arma em Daniel.

- Parado! – mandou Integra – Não ouse se mover ou vou encher sua cabeça de prata!

Daniel apenas riu, apontando ambas as pistolas de Alucard na direção do dono.

- Acha que pode ser mais rápida que um vampiro?

- Você nem faz idéia. – murmurou Integra com a mira exatamente no meio dos olhos dele.

Alucard contorcia-se de ódio por dentro. Aquela situação era ridícula. Integra tendo de vir salvá-lo? Ou melhor, Integra achando que precisava ser salvo? Maldita hora em que foi chegar. E pior! Acompanhada daquele homem que provavelmente era o tal Richard. Humilhando-o novamente, agora na frente de seu "ótimo" marido.

- Integra. – murmurou Alucard – Posso estar fraco. Mas ainda sou Alucard.

Integra voltou os olhos na direção do servo e tal fizeram todos os presentes. Atônita, a mulher viu Alucard liberar restrições 3, 2 e 1, chamando e invocando por Cromwell.

O corpo de Alucard rapidamente se fundiu ao do cão do inferno, despedaçando-se e mesclando-se a numerosas lacraias venenosas.

O no life king havia perdido seu poder. Mas Cromwell ainda estava forte como sempre.

E assim, após tradicionalmente ser chamado de monstro, Alucard devorou Daniel em poucos segundos, tomando cuidado pra não levar junto Cassul e Jackal.

Graças ao poder provindo do sangue de Daniel, Alucard imediatamente se recuperou dos tiros, mas ainda estava com o ódio no rosto.

Integra ainda observava tão chocada quanto seu marido. E nem se mexeu quando Alucard passou por ela, ignorando o carro, andando pela rua agora vazia.

- Alucard? – ela chamou quando passou o espanto – Venha, vamos no carro.

O servo ignorou e continuou andando.

- Alucard? Estou falando com você!

Nenhuma resposta. Ele já estava no fim da rua.

Nervosa, Integra entrou no carro e acelerou, novamente fazendo Richard colar no banco, e parou cantando pneu ao lado de Alucard.

- Entre nesse carro, é uma ordem.

O servo parou, mordeu o lábio de ódio, suspirou como se dissesse que ela estava lhe incomodando e entrou no banco traseiro do carro.

Ótimo, Alucard agia como uma criança birrenta. Um vampiro de 600 anos, teimoso feito pedra, podia ser pior que um burro empacado.

- Vamos conversar na organização. – disse Integra, dirigindo mais devagar agora.

Richard podia facilmente sentir algo pesando sobre sua nuca, de tão firmemente que Alucard o mirava. O marido de Integra sentia calafrios sabendo que era alvo dos olhos tenebrosos daquele vampiro.

- Richard. – a voz forte de Alucard soou finalmente – Eu matei um Richard um dia.

O homem parecia assustado, mas manteve-se calmo para responder-lhe.

- Tenho certeza que matou muita gente.

- Não. Não com tanto prazer.

Integra virou-se para trás dando um olhar que fuzilou Alucard.

Passaram por Celas, que contente pelos ghouls terem sido eliminados, entrou no carro ao lado de Alucard.

- O senhor venceu, mestre?

Alucard não respondeu o óbvio. E agora parecia que ele realmente só falava o estritamente necessário.

Celas esperou a resposta até ver que o mau humor no rosto de Alucard era devido ao homem sentado no banco de passageiro, ao lado de Integra. Quando notou isso, desistiu de falar com o mestre até o fim da viagem.

***

O ar estava tenso. Celas podia sentir ondas de raiva saírem dos olhos de seu mestre. Presentes estavam: ela, Integra, Alucard, Richard e o homem que anotaria os relatos do serviço feito.

- Celas, Alucard. – começou Integra – Relatem.

Ao ver o que o mestre não diria nada, pois não tirava os olhos de Richard, Celas deu inicio.

- Os ghouls começaram a surgir por volta da uma da manhã. O que é estranho já que pelas duas eles ainda surgiam, mas o mestre já havia encontrado o vampiro original em casa, como se ele mordesse as pessoas à distancia. – Celas parou pra pensar no que tinha dito e achou absurdo, mas não tinha outra hipótese.

- Não compreendo. – disse Richard – Ele era mesmo o vampiro original, uma vez que ao ser morto todos os ghouls sumiram.

- Daniel queria se fortalecer. – a voz de Alucard cortou o lugar – De inicio queria apenas poder sair à luz do dia, pra visitar sua família. Quando pode fazer isso ficou seduzido pelo poder e começou a morder o máximo de pessoas possível, mesmo sob a luz do sol. Entretanto, os ghouls morriam durante o dia, e apenas os que se transformavam à noite sobreviviam. O que significa que havia um imenso numero de ghouls já formados quando chegávamos, ele não os mordia enquanto lutávamos. Então quando cheguei em sua casa, ele já estava limpando-se do sangue. Daniel tinha hábitos diurnos, procurava agir como um humano depois que vocês foram procurá-lo, com medo de ser descoberto. Era óbvio que era ele o vampiro original desde quando Celas me contou que descartaram essa hipótese simplesmente por ele sair à luz do dia. Eu pude fazer isso após 13 anos como vampiro, por que ele, com 44 não poderia? – Alucard dizia como se tudo fosse óbvio e ridículo.

- Meus parabéns, Alucard. – disse Richard, atraindo o mais profundo ódio do vampiro – Descobriu sem ir a campo algo que tentávamos desvendar há 3 anos.

- Não com tanta eficácia, não é, Alucard? – provocou Integra – Afinal, se já sabia desde o começo, por que não matou logo o desgraçado? – puxou um charuto calmamente.

- Você sabe o porquê.

A primeira quantidade de cinzas caiu da ponta do charuto antes que ela o fuzilasse com o olhar, novamente, tal qual no carro.

- Poder. – balbuciou Integra. – Ele lhe foi uma ótima fonte de vidas fácil.

- Além dos ghouls, o sangue das centenas de pessoas que ele tomou veio a mim quando o mordi. – justificou Alucard finalmente sorrindo.

- Richard, Celas, escrivão… Saiam.

- Mas querida…

- Já ouviu, Richard.

Alucard baixou a cabeça dando seu costumeiro sorriso enquanto os três passavam por ele. Ao fecharem a porta atrás de si, o servo finalmente encarou a mestra.

- Deixou um total de 200 pessoas morrerem.

Finalmente a bronca épica.

- Sim.

- Tudo porque queria ficar mais forte! – bradou Integra batendo as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Sim.

- Que tipo de monstro você se tornou? 30 anos mexeram com a sua cabeça? Quem você pensa que é pra decidir assim a vida de inocentes!? Podia tê-los salvo antes de se transformarem em ghouls! Onde está o Alucard que salvava vidas? Onde está o Alucard que conseguia o menor número de baixas possíveis!?

- Desapareceu trinta anos atrás.

- Então está fazendo tudo livremente. Por mero prazer.

- Prazer? Não tem nada a ver com prazer.

- Então tem a ver com quê!?

Alucard silenciou-se. Integra levou os dedos à têmpora, massageando-a.

- O que aconteceu com você, Alucard? O que o levou a ir enfrentar um vampiro muito mais poderoso?

- O que a levou a acreditar que eu precisava de ajuda? O vampiro só queria me enfrentar, ele se fortaleceu pra isso. Acha que indo até lá ia conseguir me salvar?

- Então é isso? Está bravo por que fui até você?

Isso não era nem a ponta do iceberg.

- Eu não precisava de ajuda.

- Eu me preocupei com você, Alucard! Tive medo de perder você dessa vez pra sempre!

Alucard a mirou nos olhos, mas não deixou a expressão mudar.

- Já não faço muita diferença de qualquer forma. Não sirvo como lixeiro, já que preciso que uma humana e seu ótimo marido venham me salvar. Não sirvo como mais nada.

- Faz diferença pra mim.

- Não parece.

- Não parece, mas faz!

- Durante o tempo que fiquei fora… você releu aquele diário?

Integra se sentiu acuada de alguma forma.

- Sim. – confessou, com a voz baixa.

- Então não aja como se nada tivesse acontecido! – berrou Alucard, assustando Integra, que nunca o tinha visto daquela forma.

Integra acalmou-se do susto e tomou uma expressão dura.

- Não aja como se tivesse acontecido algo. – repeliu, caminhando para fora da sala.

- Quantas vezes por semana faz sexo com seu marido, Integra? – um sorriso pervertido tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta. – disse ela, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, sem ao menos corar.

Alucard riu com aquele jeito irritante e ar de deboche.

- Tudo bem Integra. Mas façamos uma aposta. Eu aposto que você vai implorar pelo meu corpo no dia do seu aniversário de casada.

- Não diga besteira, seu idiota!

- Tudo que você disser agora será usado contra você no dia em que eu ganhar a aposta. E eu terei o prazer de dizer "eu avisei".

- Você não vai tocar em mim.

- Vou tocar e você vai adorar.

Finalmente corando, Integra deixou a sala.

***

Autora: mas é um capítulo pior que o outro -.-..... Mas pra quem não sabia se ia continuar, pelo menos já tah no terceiro capitulo!

Leitores: podia não ter saído do primeiro.

Autora: (chorando)

Leitores: emo e-e

Autora: HÁ! Eu vou colocar um hentai nervoso aqui!

Leitores: *-*/ somos sua fã, Sorah-sama!

Autora: pervertidos e-e

Leitores: mas se for com o richard nós te tacamos fogo *-*/

Autora: Quem ta com fogo é a Integra... xD

Leitores: e o alucard.

Autora: A coisa vai arder...


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: este capitulo contém um hentai forte e nervoso x] se não gosta não leia.

_--- flashback ---_

_Alucard surgiu no quarto como um fantasma à espreita. Por vários segundos Integra não o notou, pois estava concentrada na leitura de um livro deveras antigo. Estavam no quarto do servo, nos porões da organização. A pequena líder de não mais que quinze anos já lia aquelas páginas empoeiradas há cerca de vinte minutos, enquanto seu servo não estava. Alucard ao surgir sorrateiramente, manteve-se quieto atrás dela, sorrindo por pegá-la mexendo em suas coisas._

_- Divertindo-se com a leitura, mestra?_

_Ela deu um pulo e fechou o livro, tomando cuidado pra marcar a página com o dedo._

_- Alucard, que faz aqui?_

_- É meu quarto, eu costumo passar o dia aqui._

_Ele ria, pois mesmo sabendo que era ela quem não devia estar mexendo nas coisas do servo, ainda assim lhe dava uma bronca, apenas pra manter o respeito._

_- O que é esse livro?_

_- Não leu o suficiente pra saber? – brincou Alucard._

_- Fala sobre você. E essa tal de Mina Murray._

_- Sim. – concordou Alucard. – Sabe quem é?_

_- Eu li Bram Stoker. – repeliu Integra, como se a houvesse ofendido – Mas não sabia que ela era real. Nem que você e ela tinham um caso._

_- Seu avô a tirou de mim. – explicou Alucard bastante calmo – Mas não me importo mais._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque ele me tirou Mina Murray, mas me deu sua reencarnação._

_- E quem é ela?_

_Alucard riu da forma mais irritante possível._

_- Acha que devo tomá-la para mim?_

_- Acho que sim. Se você gosta dela._

_- E se ela não gosta de mim?_

_Estavam conversando como duas crianças, sendo uma delas apaixonada e apreensiva com relação a isso._

_- Se ela é mesmo a reencarnação de Mina, certamente gosta de você._

_- Ah, sim, ela é. Mina é igualzinha sua reencarnação. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto, o mesmo cabelo. Dizem que as almas quando voltam em busca do ser amado, escolhem os corpos mais parecidos com seus anteriores, de forma que não sejam rejeitadas por quem amam._

_- Você tem uma imagem dela?_

_- Claro, veja._

_Alucard tomou seu diário das mãos de Integra e fez um corte na capa, abrindo uma espécie de bolso secreto, donde tirou um papel dobrado e quase despedaçando. Abriu-o com cuidado e mostrou à sua mestra._

_Era um desenho de traços incrivelmente perfeitos, no qual a fisionomia de uma jovem era retratada com perfeição._

_Cabelos longos, soltos e repartidos. Olhos pequenos e azuis. Era praticamente um retrato de Integra._

_- Esta é Mina?_

_- Sim. E Mina é a reencarnação de outra mulher que conheci. Elisabeta._

_- Não acha ruim ficar vendo as reencarnações de uma mesma mulher?_

_- Profundamente. Aguardo o momento em que uma delas irá ser minha pela eternidade._

_*** fim do flashback_

- Mestre? – Celas abriu a pesada porta do quarto de Alucard, e ao encontrá-lo sentado na grande cadeira que ali havia, tomando sangue medicinal, continuou – Integra quer vê-lo. Algo relacionado à rainha.

Alucard não conteve o sorriso. Não se preocupou com paredes ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Seu corpo mesclou-se aos tijolos de pedra bruta do porão, até encontrar a madeira que revestia aristocraticamente o escritório de Integra.

Richard não estava presente. E na verdade gostaria de rever a pequena Sarah, que não via há algum tempo. Desde o caso da semana passada, nunca mais a vira. Talvez por que só saía à noite, e a pequena estudava de dia.

- A rainha quer vê-lo. – anunciou Integra puxando profundamente o cigarro logo após – Já que retornou, acho que é sua obrigação.

- A rainha ainda está viva?

- Claro que não. Vai ver a filha da rainha que estava no poder naquela época. A senhora – e deu ênfase em senhora – Alayzabel.

- Ah, sim. Será um prazer. Quando posso vê-la?

- Um carro passará te buscar em meia hora.

- Assim tão em cima? Não posso nem me arrumar dignamente para a rainha? – deu-lhe um sorriso no mínimo constrangedor.

- Sugiro que seja rápido se quer ser arrumar.

Alucard riu e se retirou. Não tinha palavras pra dizer o quanto gostava da hipótese.

***

- Desculpe, senhor Alucard, minha mãe não pôde comparecer e lamenta o ocorrido. Ela faz questão de marcar outro dia pessoalmente, mas hoje eu poderei conversar com o senhor. Meu nome é Katherine, sou a princesa da Inglaterra.

A dicção da moça era esplendida. Não era pra menos. Uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos, princesa. A jovem mais rica do Reino Unido. Um poço de educação e beleza. Uma boneca recatada, dócil e inexplorada. Loira, com presilhas peroladas, a postura ereta e perfeita. O colo exposto, branco e aparentemente macio como os caros tecidos que trajava. Tal perfeição parecia ter saído dos contos de fadas. Era como um anjo diante de um demônio.

- Seria um prazer conversar com a senhorita.

A menina se sentou numa grande poltrona. Não havia guardas ou seguranças no recinto. Parece que a princesa realmente confiava no vampiro. Tão tola…

- Por favor, sente-se.

Era uma sala informal, com um sofá imenso que se estendia por sobre um tapete certamente caríssimo. Acima deles um lustre gigantesco em pérolas.

Alucard sentou-se de frente à ela, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá. A jovem por sua vez sorria angelicalmente encarando-o.

- Minha mãe gostaria muito de saber sobre o que se passou com você no tempo em que esteve… hm, bem nós não sabemos onde você esteve.

- No mundo dos números imaginários, senhorita Katherine. Eliminando minhas almas para voltar.

- Minha avó gostava muito do senhor. Lembro que antes de morrer disse que queria vê-lo uma vez mais, entretanto isso não foi possível.

- A senhorita me lembra um pouco sua avó na infância. – disse sorrindo – Tem as mesmas mãos. Eu adorava as mãos da sua avó.

Ela riu achando graça. Suas bochechas tornaram-se levemente róseas, e ela olhou para as próprias mãos, de dedos finos e longos.

- Engraçado! – ela disse – Minha avó dizia o mesmo sobre suas mãos!

Alucard riu da inocência clara. Estava aproveitando cada minuto.

- A senhorita faz idéia do por quê?

- Não, gostaria de saber. Ela não disse que suas mãos eram bonitas, porém habilidosas. – a menina mordeu o lábio inferior e por um segundo Alucard achou que ela mudara sua expressão para a mais profunda perversão – Imaginei que fosse devido à habilidade em manusear sua arma.

- E era. – Alucard se levantou – Talvez não da forma que a senhorita está pensando. Mas era.

- E como eu estou pensando? – ela o observada dar a volta em sua poltrona e se colocar atrás dela.

- Devo fingir que é uma moça puritana e dizer que estava pensando em minha Jackal? – sussurrou Alucard, pondo-se ao ouvido dela.

- Deve sim senhor. E creio que há de me tratar como uma.

Alucard mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da menina, causando-lhe profundos arrepios.

- Não é do meu feitio tratar bem menina que se finge de santa.

A menina riu.

- Mas eu sou santa, senhor.

- Sua avó também era. Dizia "oh meu Deus" toda vez. – debochou Alucard.

A menina virou o rosto na direção dele, com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios. Com os olhos verdes repletos de prazer, mordeu o lábio de Alucard, sem efetivamente beijar-lhe.

- Ah, menina… prepare-se. Virgens sempre foram meu prato favorito. (créditos by Retalhadora)

- Você tem dez minutos. Acha que consegue?

Alucard levantou-se rindo da inocência e sequer lhe respondeu. Pôs-se a frente dela, com toda sua figura de macho, de dominador, conquistador. O volume nas calças e os lábios contraídos faziam a princesa esquecer qualquer lei de etiqueta. Ela lhe olhava, praticamente desafiando a tirá-la daquela poltrona. E ele o fez. Primeiro tomando-lhe a mão. Em seguida puxando-o como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano, colou os dois corpos de maneira bruta, fazendo-a sentir facilmente a excitação de Alucard.

O rosto da menina agora não tinha o mesmo ar de inocência. Seus olhos passavam um misto de sedução e depravação.

- Eu a farei sentir um homem de verdade no meio das suas pernas, princesa. Vou ensinar-lhe como é ser invadida sem o receio de machucar a doce realeza.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Alucard sabia que agora ela podia até sentir o pulsar de sua masculinidade, e seu corpo ansiava por tê-la dentro dela. Tê-la invadindo-a, penetrando-a, cravando-se em seu corpo.

- Cuidado com os pensamentos, jovem... eu posso ler todos eles.

- Precisa mesmo de mágica pra saber o que uma mulher quer? – provocou.

- O que você quer está nos seus olhos. E logo estará em seu corpo.

Alucard a empurrou até a parede, onde a prensou violentamente, fartando-se sem receio dos seios reais, rijos de prazer. Enquanto o fazia, Alucard aplicava movimentos contra seu sexo, como se a tivesse penetrado, porém sobre a roupa, tomando-a de vontade e excitação.

- Não tome a diversão só pra você.

- Não se preocupe. Estou apenas te esquentando.

Ele ergueu o vestido dela. Em seguida a carregou até um dos sofás, colocando-a sentada no encosto. A menina podia sentir seu sexo queimando em desejo. O prazer imaginário era tão real que quando sentiu o dedo de Alucard brincar sobre sua calcinha teve de se esforçar pra não desequilibrar e cair para trás.

- As mãos que sua avó tanto adorava, senhorita. – disse, afastando a calcinha da garota – Agora são suas. – Disse, acariciando-lhe – Mas tinha algo que sua avó gostava ainda mais.

Alucard penetrou-lhe dois dedos, muita pouca coisa, abrindo espaço para sua língua. Em seguida continuou acariciando-lhe enquanto ia e voltava, sentindo-a pulsar em sua boca, preenchida daquela garota, a qual não parava de se mexer, contrair-se em espasmos de prazer. A língua dançava na entrada de seu sexo, e o dedo terminava o trabalho. Logo a jovem Katherine segurou a cabeça de Alucard com as duas mãos, cujos dedos tremiam violentamente. Ela gemia alto, e parecia ter esquecido que havia três ou quatro seguranças esperando atrás da porta.

Alucard parou de súbito, e levantou-se sorrindo, lambendo a ponta dos dedos. Ela arfava e seu olhar parecia implorar para que continuasse. E ele o fez calmamente, pegando-a no colo e voltando para a parede. Estava tão prensada contra esta que o vampiro pôde facilmente usar uma das mãos para abrir a calça, liberando seu desejo latente.

A princesa nem chegou a ver – e se visse teria receio – e Alucard lhe penetrou fazendo-a praticamente cair sobre seu dom de macho, o que a fez gritar e cravar as unhas em suas costas.

Doía desesperadamente, pois a garota de vinte e cinco anos era virgem até então. Alucard, ao perceber o cheiro delicioso do sangue que escorria pelas pernas dela, não pode se conter e voltou a lamber-lhe no local. Sua excitação só não foi maior, pois teve a vaga lembrança que aquele sangue de Integra fora desperdiçado com um humano.

Ao terminar a pausa para o lanchinho, novamente subiu e pôs-se a beijar violentamente seu pescoço, deixando uma ou duas marcas das suas resistências em mordê-la. Penetrou-a novamente, sem se preocupar com sua dor. Agarrou-lhe as coxas, enchendo as mãos, e usando-as como impulso, movimentava a garota contra seu corpo, fazendo-a pular sobre seu sexo.

- Oh Deus! – ela gritava com a face contorcendo-se de prazer – Deus!

Alucard ria enquanto se alimentava daqueles gritos, daqueles espasmos, das contrações de prazer. E ao perceber que tais contrações aumentavam, pressionando-o e fazendo-o pirar, forçava-se mais violentamente contra ela, e em maior velocidade. Logo pareciam dois animais, sedentos de prazer, repletos um do outro. E foi no calor da situação que ela o abraçou com as pernas e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, cerrando firmemente os dentes. Alucard conhecia aquela situação melhor que qualquer um. Aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, o que a fez chegar ao ápice curvando o corpo para atrás, sentindo aquela corrente elétrica atravessar-lhe desde seu sexo até o ultimo fio de seu cabelo. E ela berrara o nome de Alucard alto o suficiente para que os seguranças pensassem em invadir o local, porem se contiveram.

Alucard sorriu quase satisfeito. Desceu-a e aproveitou que já estava mole de cansaço. A fez se ajoelhar perante ele, encostando em sua boca seu sexo ainda pulsante. Forçou a entrada em sua boca e conduziu sua cabeça segurando-a pelos cabelos. Não demorou muito para que Alucard a fizesse provar de seu liquido, o qual a fez engolir.

- Satisfeita com a conversa, princesa?

Ela jogou-se sentada no chão, arfando e cansada, completamente suada.

- Volte sempre, Alucard.

Ele sorriu.

- Certamente voltarei, senhorita Katherine. Foi ótimo fazer negócios com a família real novamente. Espero também conhecer sua mãe.

Ela riu do atrevimento e olhou bem nos olhos dele, imaginando-o em meio a uma orgia, satisfazendo os mais perversos desejos das mais experientes prostitutas, e se perguntou quantas centenas de mulheres já havia feito de escravas de sua potência. Quantas meninas virgens haviam tido seu sangue tomado por tal homem? Quantas haviam deixado uma marca de unha em suas costas?

Alucard apontou o roxo no pescoço da menina, sorrindo como sempre.

- Melhor esconder isso com o cabelo.

- Ah sim. – ela disse, colocando a mão no pescoço – Diga aos seguranças que não precisam se preocupar, e que fui me deitar.

- Como quiser, vossa alteza. – Alucard fez-lhe uma reverencia formal e foi saindo. – Ah! E eu já participei de orgias, com prostitutas famosíssimas, e pra ser preciso sempre tive certo assédio por virgens. E minhas costas, meus braços, meu peito… estão sempre marcados. – deu-lhe um sorriso pervertido e saiu.

****

Autora: não sei o que deu em mim, esse foi o primeiro hentai ever e-e

Leitoras: nós sabemos o que deu. A princesa deu.

Autora: é o sono; Terminei isso 3 da manhã.

Leitoras: mentira, é a depravação mesmo.

Autora: ah, fiquem quietas -.- *dorme*


	5. Chapter 5

Atenção, a história acaba de tomar um rumo fixo que a tornou incrivelmente grande. Obrigada pela compreensão.

****

Alucard virou o que restava da garrafa de sangue toda na taça já avermelhada de receber a bebida anteriormente. Com o sorriso tradicional, deixou os lábios tocarem o líquido e tomou metade do conteúdo de uma vez. Em seguida repousou o recipiente novamente na mesa.

O chapéu descansava ao lado dos óculos e Alucard mantinha-se quase tão imóvel quando seus acessórios, a não ser quando pegava a taça, a girava e tomava um gole do sangue medicinal.

Moveu-se então, ao ouvir certa movimentação no andar de cima. Os passos facilmente reconhecíveis caminharam por sobre a cabeça de Alucard, o que o fez sorrir e olhar para cima. Sabia que a direção em que os sapatos caminhavam daria no subsolo. E só havia uma coisa pra procurar no subsolo.

Sendo assim não demorou nem dois minutos para que Integra abrisse a porta do quarto de Alucard.

A loira entrou tomando o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si. Ignorou o sorriso do vampiro e jogou um pacote novo de sangue sobre a mesa.

- Tenho certeza que não veio apenas me trazer isso. – afirmou Alucard. – Condessa.

Integra puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

- Não disse como foi o encontro com a rainha.

- Quer mesmo saber?

Integra levantou uma sobrancelha criticando a pergunta de Alucard. Em seguida tirou um charuto de um bolso interno do casaco e o acendeu.

- A rainha não estava. Pediu sinceras desculpas e pediu pra marcar outro encontro comigo.

- Então por que demorou a retornar?

- A princesa estava lá.

- Muito bem. – disse ela, após tirar o charuto da boca – E como foi?

- A princesa era virgem. – Alucard respondeu num sorriso.

Integra franziu o cenho. Não sabia se o reprimia ou se perguntava que diabos estava dizendo.

- Por que está dizendo isso? – ela perguntou finalmente.

- Porque eu adoro virgens. O modo com que gritam quando me sentem rasgando-as é delicioso.

- Repito a pergunta. Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque você perguntou. – ele respondeu rapidamente – "Como foi?". Foi ótimo, porque a princesa era virgem.

- O que isso tem a ver!?

- Ora, por favor, Integra. Está casada há quinze anos e ainda não entende do que estou falando? Esse Richard é pior do que imaginei.

- Você não pode ter feito isso com a princesa. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Isso o que? Sexo? – Alucard se desencostou da cadeira e curvou o corpo para frente, engalfinhando seu olhar no de Integra – Não consegue dizer isso, Integra? Sexo?

Integra cerrou o punho que estava apoiado na mesa.

- Sexo, Alucard? – disse ela em tom de desafio – Não vejo problema nenhum em dizer isso.

- Então não deve ver problema se eu disser que a princesa gemeu deliciosamente, e eu a prensei na parede, pressionando meu corpo no dela. Então ela implorou por mim, e eu a lambi, sugando seu delicioso líquido enquanto ela se contorcia e grita…

- Pare, Alucard. – ordenou Integra um tanto rubra. – Acho que não precisa dividir isso comigo.

Alucard riu satisfeito.

- Seu marido faz tudo isso com você?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Sabe que eu poderia lhe mostrar prazeres que ele não pode, não é?

- Não estou interessada. – Integra levou o charuto à boca – E também não vim aqui pra isso.

- Veio por que então?

- Mais serviço pra você. E que desta vez faça certo. – ressaltou – Um homem foi morto enquanto você estava com a princesa.

- Tem certeza de que ele foi morto e não virou o vampiro causador dos problemas?

Integra franziu o cenho interpretando claramente como deboche.

- Não. Ele foi morto e está enterrado no cemitério local nesse momento. Nós apenas desconfiamos de que haja envolvimento vampírico, não há certeza. Você vai lá pegar depoimento da viúva.

- Ótimo, vou cumprir meu trabalho de investigador.

- Muito bem. – Integra se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar – Vá assim que puder.

- Ah, claro. Mas uma última pergunta… por que chorou no dia do seu casamento?

Integra mirou Alucard no fundo dos olhos, tendo seu olhar se transformado em raiva profunda. Imediatamente pensou em Celas. Aquela draculina ia pagar…

- Isso também não é da sua conta.

- Muitas coisas não tem sido da minha conta. O incrível é que de alguma forma todas elas envolvem a mim.

- A você? – uma risada – Não seja convencido.

- Você me ama. E sabe disso.

- Acho que me esqueci depois de 30 anos. – e saiu da sala imediatamente.

Integra saiu com velocidade meramente pra evitar que as poucas lágrimas que haviam se formado rolassem na frente do vampiro. Mas estas foram logo disfarçadas quando deu de encontro com Richard, assim que saiu do quarto de Alucard.

- Querida? Está tudo bem?

Ela esfregou os olhos, acabando com os últimos resquícios de lágrimas.

- Claro. Por que não estaria?

- Por nada. Tolice a minha. Eu apenas vim para perguntar se Alucard aceitou a missão.

- Alucard é meu servo fiel. Ele não tem escolha quando recebe uma ordem minha.

- Entendo. Então ele vai mesmo. Espero que descubra algo.

- É. – concordou simplesmente, sem jeito de continuar a conversa. Desviou-se dele e saiu caminhando.

***

- Ele entrou pela janela! – a mulher tapou a boca chorando desesperadamente antes de continuar – Não usava armas nem nada do tipo. Apenas pulou pela janela, como se o vidro fosse nada! – mais choro e soluços – Ele atravessou a sala. Fiquei assustada, tentei impedir, gritei por meu marido! – as palavras se misturavam no desespero – Johnattan desceu com uma faca e cravou no estomago do homem, mas ele nem se mexeu! Num só movimento… - ela engoliu as palavras, sem conseguir continuar – num só movimento…

- Quebrou o pescoço do seu marido. Já sei. – Alucard passou pela mulher como se não fosse nada. – Posso? – e indicou as escadas.

- Ah, sim, claro, claro.

Alucard subiu as escadas, mas parou na metade. Desceu dois degraus olhando para sala e ao redor. Finalmente focalizou-se num único ponto. As gotas de sangue no carpete da sala.

Voltou e parou ante elas. Algo parecia errado com aquele sangue. Vampiros costumam se regenerar, e não havia dúvidas de que aquele sangue tinha de pertencer ao assassino, pois este levara uma facada. A vítima teve seu pescoço quebrado, o que não libera sangue. Pelo menos imaginou que o vampiro que havia feito aquilo fosse um tanto mais forte, já que sequer pensou em tomar o sangue de sua vítima. Apenas a matou e partiu. E isso contradizia o sangue no carpete, que tinha de pertencer a um vampiro sem a capacidade de regeneração.

Abaixou-se e tocou o sangue. A coloração vermelha ainda estava clara, de alguma forma o liquido não havia oxidado, adquirindo coloração marrom escuro. Talvez por que seu dono ainda estivesse por aí. Era como se o sangue derramado ainda fosse parte do vampiro, mas este não conseguia fazê-lo retornar ao seu corpo.

- Onde está a faca que penetrou o assassino?

- Desculpe, eu já a lavei…

Alucard levantou-se e olhou para a viúva. Até que não era má. Pelo contrário, morena (uma morena!) dos olhos verdes (verdes!) de corpo escultural.

- Quantos anos seu marido tinha?

- 58. – ela respondeu apertando uma mão na outra.

- Há quanto tempo estão casados? – ele disse após rir do óbvio golpe do baú.

- Dois anos e pouco.

Alucard andou até ela e passou a mão em seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas.

- Desculpe. – ela disse, chorosa – Johnattan não era muito presente, e ultimamente estava tão frio… Mas sinto muito sua falta.

- Onde ele trabalhava?

- Assuntos do governo. Ele não me contava muito.

Alucard saiu de perto da mulher e caminhou até a porta. Talvez morenas não fossem mesmo sua preferência.

- Talvez eu volte para mais perguntas.

- Seria um prazer ajudar.

Um sorriso e Alucard partiu.

***

Integra anotava algo em uma pilha de papéis quando Alucard entrou no recinto. O escrivão havia acabado de se sentar na frente do computador, preparado para anotar o relato.

- Chamou-me, mestra?

- Ainda não fez seu relato sobre a viúva. – disse, sem sequer olhar para ele, procurando algo no meio dos seus papéis.

Alucard se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira, jogando-se nela de forma confortável.

- Quer mesmo saber? – cruzou os dedos estalando-os.

Integra finalmente parou de mexer na papelada e levantou o olhar frio como gelo até seu servo. O que mirou foi o mesmo sorrisinho irritante de sempre.

- A viúva também?

- Claro que não. Ela é uma mulher decente, não podia fazer isso logo no primeiro dia, quando está chorando rios de lágrimas pelo marido morto.

Integra olhou para Alucard e em seguida para o escrivão.

- Anoto isso? – o homem parou de digitar, virando-se para Integra.

- Não. – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio. – Apenas relate, Alucard.

- A viúva é belíssima. – disse olhando para Integra. – Realmente belíssima. – Botou seus óculos de lentes amarelas – Faz meu sangue ferver.

- Servo, está aqui para relatar o que descobriu na entrevista com a viúva, e não para dizer como ela se parecia! – bradou Integra.

Um sorriso despreocupado como resposta.

- Escrevo isso, senhora…?

- Não! – ela gritou virando-se na direção do escrivão por dois segundos.

- Bem, de estranho apenas o sangue do vampiro que encontrei no chão. Parece ainda pertencer a ele, apesar de não conseguir recuperá-lo. E também achei estranho uma mulher tão linda quanto ela estar casada com um velho de cinqüenta e oito anos. Eles não eram tão ricos, não havia nenhuma grande herança em jogo. Fora isso nada de mais.

- Obrigada, pode se retirar.

Alucard se levantou prontamente e se dirigiu à saída. Mas Integra o chamou antes que saísse.

- Alucard. – ela olhou para o escrivão, que parecia compenetrado em arquivar na pasta certa o relato, depois tremeu um pouco e corou – Você… se interessou pela viúva?

O sorriso de Alucard agora foi da mais intensa satisfação que fora possível.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – ele respondeu.

- Responda agora. É uma ordem.

Deu-lhe um risinho, como se apensas quisesse ouvir aquilo.

- Ah sim… Ela é uma mulher bonita, por que não?

- Pode ir.

- Tem o corpo do jeito que eu gosto, apesar de não ser virgem.

- Eu disse que pode ir.

- Como quiser, mestra.

E se retirou.

***

EU ODIEI ISSO, SEM COMENTÁRIOS.

Mas logo fica bom u-u

E a Lud vai ter participação especial aqui também!

E o camarada também! (piada interna)

Hohohoho

Integra suportará o fuc fuc burocrático até quando?

Alucard vai dar um créu na Integra no próximo capitulo?

Richard vai se afogar na privada?

Sarah vai aparecer d novo? E onde diabos essa menina se meteu? *sai procurar*

Integra pede pro Richard botar cosplay na hora do vamo vê?

Essas e outras perguntas…

Vc não encontra aqui e-e pergunta pra retalhadora q ela sabe o/


End file.
